fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Misaki Natsuko
is the primary protagonist of Aikatsu Dive!. Natsuko is a cheerful girl, who aspires to become a top idol and attends the idol division of the Star Harmony Academy. Natsuko looks for the someone to become Friends with. Natsuko's catchphrase is . Background Transferring to Star Harmony In order to celebrate her older sister's birthday, Natsuko accompanies Haruko to her favorite artist's next concert. Even though having a whole different taste in music, Natsuko felt a strange excitement inside her heart and couldn't stop thinking about Sarah・Python's performance on stage. After spending a whole night with being unable to sleep, Natsuko decides to become an artist and stand on stage on her own one day. On her way to school, she then is surprised by an unexpected opportunity to transfer to the idol track of Star Harmony Academy. Natsuko decides to take the entrance exam. A few days later, Natsuko finds herself at the idol track of Star Harmony and is overwhelmed by the sparkling atmosphere of the school as well as the idols. Suddenly, Natsuko starts to doubt her decision, yet still steps on stage. Even though she thought she had failed the audition, Natsuko is later on surprised when she read her name when the ones that passed were announced. From that on, Natsuko is now a part of a special idol academy. Personality Natsuko is a young and cheerful girl, who aspires to become a top idol and attends the idol division of the Star Harmony Academy. Natsuko, who may be described as an annoying girl with a tyring personality, is a happy-go-luck girl, who is determined to chase her dreams. She was inspired to become an idol by the street musician "Sarah Python", her sister's most favorite musician. Like many of her school, Natsuko looks for the someone to become Friends with. Relationships *'Misaki Haruko:' Haruko is Natsuko's older sister, who is a big fan of Sarah Python, a rockin' street musician. Haruko attends the third year of Star Harmony's normal division. She is known to be the top student of her age. *'Yuu H.:' Yuu is Natsuko's manager. *'Kokubo Yuka:' A senior idol, whom Natsuko met on her first day at Star Harmony. *'Higashi Rena:' A fellow classmate of Natsuko's and one of her close friends at Star Harmony. *'Misaki Akine:' Haruko and Natsuko's mother. Etymology Misaki - Misaki comes from meaning "beautiful", combined with meaning "blooming". In other words, Misaki means "blooming beauty". Natsuko - Natsuko is a Japanese given name for girls, which usually is translated as "child of the summer". In this case, Natsuko would come from meaning "summer", and meaning "child". Trivia *Natsuko's star sign is Taurus. *In beta versions of Aikatsu Dive!, Natsuko was planned to not attend any idol school. **In addition, Natsuko was planned to be a cute idol instead of pop. *Natsuko's aura consists of four leaved clovers, the clover symbol (♣) and ribbons. *Natsuko shares her voice actress, Yamamura Hibiku, with Amanogawa Kirara. Gallery Misaki Natsuko first sketch.jpg|First sketch of Natsuko by FairySina (old) References Category:Aikatsu Dive! characters Category:Idols Category:Pop Idols